Sea cucumber is one of the eight sea food treasures in China, and its nourishing values are known to all. Wherein the sea cucumber polysaccharide is the most important active ingredient of sea cucumber and has a variety of physiological activities, according to the experiment and research, sea cucumber polysaccharides has remarkable effect against cardiovascular diseases. To develop directly after nanorizing the sea cucumber not only can sufficiently use the active ingredients such as sea cucumber polysaccharide, meanwhile, also can commonly sufficiently use the sea cucumber protein, lipid and so on.
Pseudo-ginseng is a specialty in southern Yunnan Province and is a panax plant, the meat quality of rootstock is like ginger shape, using for curing traumatic injuries, blood activation and stasis remove etc in folk. The main functional component of pseudo-ginseng is panax Pseudo-ginseng saponins widely used in medicinal healthcare field, and pharmaceutical enterprises develop many famous medicines such as Yunnan Baiyao, Blood-block Unlock series, Compound Salvia Miltiorrhiza Dripping Pills, Pien Tze Huang by using the special effect of pseudo-ginseng. Wherein, medicines made from panax Pseudo-ginseng saponins are generally called “Thrombus Unlock”, at present blood-block unlock injections, blood-block unlock pills, blood-block capsules and blood-block unlock granules etc can be fund in the market. Blood-block unlock is a mandatory drug kept in storage by the emergency departments of all Chinese hospitals, and is mainly used in relation to heart cerebrovascular diseases.
Modern science and technology development has confirmed the effect of the active ingredients in sea cucumber and pseudo-ginseng to human body, and numerous medicines and health care products are produced and appear in the market. However the important research subject at present is that whether compound preparation of each characteristic of sea cucumber and pseudo-ginseng etc has a better effect to human body health or not.
Sea cucumber compound preparation is mainly empty in the market at present, only a few such as Patent 200710114414.7 Compound Sea Cucumber Glycopeptide Oral Liquid, which is a compound sea cucumber oral liquid developed by using sea cucumber, matched with royal jelly and Chinese medicine extract, and the aiming crowd is unclear and the effect is unclear.